


The Kurosawa Sister's Worst Nightmare

by McNellon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Extreme Situation, Gen, Horror, Limited Appearance of Zombies, Psychological Horror, Sibling Bonding, Sister Power, Sister-Sister Relationship, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNellon/pseuds/McNellon
Summary: Dia's Dad instructs her to get important documents from the HR (Human-Resources) facility, which he closed down quite recently after receiving many reports of employees disappearing. The HR staff was supposed to hand them in three weeks ago but nothing has happened yet. Due to everyone being busy, including himself, he sends his daughter to recover the files. Oh, and Ruby decided to tag along as well. What awaits them there is something they would never want to experience again.Ever.





	1. A Short Errand You Say?

2016-07-20  
10:00 a.m. JST  
Kurosawa Mansion

It was a hot summer day in Numazu and the heat was about to execute Dia, which was barely averted due to her pocket fan defusing the situation. Summer break had just started and she was more than happy to not have to deal with the student council for a few weeks. Despite her being ecstatic about all the current circumstances, there was a strong overwhelming of emptiness caused by the fact that her main occupation had temporarily vanished. To counteract the rapidly growing void inside of her, she tries to distract her mind by reading Eli Ayase's "School Idol Diary".  
The black haired girl was currently sitting in her room, which was furnished in a traditional Japanese style, noticeable by the lack of chairs and other typically western pieces of furniture. This is no surprise however, as the whole edifice had been built in a time long before occidental culture became fairly common in Japan.

"I wonder what Ruby's currently up to. Ah, she's probably hiding in the cupboard and reading idol magazines again. Actually, that might not be the case anymore, now that we are both part of Aqours. Truth be told, I don't talk much to her as we don't have too many common interests besides idols. Additionally we both prefer to spend time with friends from the same age-group, resulting in me being with my two childhood friends Kanan and Mari, and Ruby being with Hanamaru respectively. In short, there is not much going on between the two of us, only exception being the occasional greeting or valediction. Maybe I should do something with her again......"

These were her thoughts in this very moment and the only noises present in this chamber, apart from the sound of nature which had been brightening the entire place ever so slightly since sunup. But this peaceful ambience wouldn't last long due to a sudden **knock** on the door.

"You may enter"

The door slid open, followed by her **father** stepping in.

###### 

#### 

Dialog 1: Dia & Dad

**Dad** : "I am really sorry to interrupt you on your first day of summer break, but there is a task of substantial importance that you need to carry out for me. I recently shut down one of our Human Resource (HR) companies because there were many reports of negative incidences, which would have had severe consequence in the near future, hadn't I acted swiftly. As with every type of firm, there are certain documents that I need in order to fully complete the process of closure, but for some strange reason, the tasked employees, who were supposed to hand them in three weeks ago, never did. I would love to finish this case as quickly as possible, because there are many other things that also require my attention right now _(Dia's dad owns about 80 companies in total)_ , which is why I want to send you on this errand to retrieve said documents for me."

Dia: "I will do it as quickly as possible, but I have one question: shouldn't somebody who's more qualified and experienced take up documents of such importance?"

 **Dad** : "Oh, of course, my bad, I forgot to mention that: I and all of the employees are currently busy helping out at the Fuji Rock Festival, which is about to take place in two days, resulting in you being the only one left whom I trust enough for this task. But don't worry; it won't take you too long because it only takes 15 minutes by bike to get there. Oh, and before I forget: you should probably take a flashlight with you as the power there has been shut down a few days ago."

Dia: "Alright, understood. I will be on my way ASAP."

###### 

She had been attentively listening to every single word of what her father had said, which certainly made her feel gung-ho, as she would never want to disappoint her father, or any of her other family members in that matter. She immediately got up, closed the window, put her book back onto the shelf and started to prepare herself for a very short expedition. While doing so, her younger sister, Ruby, noticed her.

###### 

#### 

Dialog 2: Dia & Ruby

Ruby: "Hey Onee-chan! I'm really bored right now and I don't know what to do! I've read through all of my idol magazines way quicker than I thought and it's so hot that I can't work on any outfits either! So uhhh, where are you going sis? Going outside during this heat would be crazy, you know?"

Dia: "Ah, it's not a big deal as I'll be back in less than an hour; I just have to get something for dad, that's all. I gotta go now though because it's very urgen-"

Ruby: "Something for dad?! Now that sounds interesting! Can I come too? Please, Please, Pretty Please? I want dad to be proud of me too!"

Dia: "Haha, of course. We haven't gone anywhere for a long time now, have we? So this would be ideal. But don't take to long to get ready, okay? We gotta go as soon as possible."

Ruby: "Yaaay! Thanks Onee-chan! I'll get ready as fast as possible, don't worry! It'll only be a matter of seconds!"

Dia ( _Thinking_ ): "Fufu, that's my Ruby."

###### 

The younger sister, much to the older one's surprise, finished faster than humanly possible, which isn't that surprising considering that her ability to scream, _especially when somebody comes into physical contact with her_ , is already able to break world records.

Both dressed in their own styles respectively: Dia wore an ocean-blue dress supported by a bone-white belt accompanied by a spruce-black handbag and coal-black sneakers. Ruby bore a snow-white and peony-pink dress with fairy-white dolly shoes as well as a petunia-pink backpack in order to store the documents once they've obtained them. The duo didn't expect the trip to take all too long, so they only took a few items with them: both had their mobile phones with them and two 0.5l water bottles to oppose the dehydration caused by the extreme heat. Dia packed up her ID, just in case they'd need it, alongside the flashlight which her old man had recommended her to pack in. Fully geared up, the couple left the mansion, retrieved their bikes and went onto their **_micro-journey._**

The enthusiasm was strong in both of them, but Ruby's was more noticeable as Dia tends to not show her feelings all too openly. The sister's hair were waving in the wind, which was a positive event as it helped them to keep their body temperature at bay. There were a lot more children and teenagers outside than usual, which makes sense because summer holidays had just begun. One could see many people who were either about to go overseas for vacation or simply wanted to celebrate the temporary end of most educational institutions. Extensive queues of people longing for ice cream were ubiquitous wherever one would look. This was surely tempting for the siblings as they would have definitely stopped and joined one of the many cues in town, which ultimately couldn't be done as they were practically driven by pure essence of hastiness itself. Due to the short nature of the ride, there was barely any conversing done, besides Dia explaining everything, which her father had told her before, to her sister.

Their destination was the closed down HR facility inside the forest that covered the top of the Hottanjoyama (発端丈山) mountain. The woods' density and mount's steepness was above average, resulting in the girls abandoning their cycles as soon as they had left the main road. The process of scrambling up the hill proved to be so time consuming and difficult that the act of climbing the mountain took them longer than the whole act of arriving at its foot. The terrain's monstrosity surely intimidated the sisters, Ruby more so than Dia, but even this couldn't break the duo's advance. Both of them still managed to trip a few times among other setbacks and they even had to take a couple breaks, despite the high amount of motivation, which showed them once again that eagerness is key, but **not** they only requirement to be successful.

They finally reached their objective after a 45 minute climbing session. Even though it had only been closed down a few days ago, it looked dilapidated, and you would most likely not believe that it had been used quite recently, unless the building's owner told you directly that that wasn't the case. It was completely incomprehensible to them how anybody could have spent their nine-to-five job here on a daily basis. Another strange aspect was the structure's size: they've seen other HR facilities before and none of them were of this magnitude; they'd usually be a quarter of the size of this one. It consisted of three equally sized rectangular sections, each having a lot of windows on the outside, very typical for an office building. Most of them were broken and damaged in one way or another, as some consisted of more holes than glass, others were missing completely and some were even displaced. The texture of the outer wall was stained by countless impurities, which added to the overall rundown aura of the place. The main entrance, that consisted of a set of wide open wooden double doors, was immediately seen by them, giving off an outdated vibe, as just the fact that the doors needed to be operated manually, showed how old this locus was.

###### 

2016-07-20  
11:17 a.m. JST  
In front of the HR facility

Ruby: "Onee-chan, this looks scary..." 

Dia: "Don't worry; we'll be done quickly."

###### 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea to write this story after playing through "Fatal Frame 2: Wii Version". Its main characters were also two sisters, where one was more mature than the other one. So I thought: "Wait, I could replace them with the Kurosawa sisters and OHHHH." And that is how I started writing this. I'm not too sure about who or what the enemies are going to be though. All I know is that I won't use ghosts, because I don't find them scary personally and I could only write something scary that I find at least a little bit scary myself. I'm not even sure which type of horror I'll choose as there are a couple that I really like.
> 
> I tried to rely and use as much of the official material as possible, so I mainly used the actually hobbies of the characters in this chapter (e.g. Dia & Reading / Ruby with Idol Magazines, Fashion and Making Outfits). I also tried to choose suitable real world equivalents and a place that could actually be reached from Numazu (e.g. Fuji Rock Festival, Hottanjoyama mountain). I also tried to base their attire off of two SR SIF cards.
> 
> I also attempted to spread my vocabulary out as much as possible to avoid repetition. Sometimes I just look at a single sentence for 15 minutes and think "Does this sound good?, Would this work?, Can I use better vocabulary or a more advanced sentence structures?" etc.
> 
> I also used a bit of HTML and CSS styling to make the whole story look nicer. This was easy for me as I've already had experience with both programming languages.
> 
> So yeah; I really hope that you guys liked this story and please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for improvements in the comments.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo had just reached the facility and they are about to enter, but there are definitely a few aspects about it that appear to be fishy.

2016-07-20  
11:17 a.m. JST  
In front of the HR facility

Ruby: "Onee-chan, this looks scary..."

Dia: "Don't worry; we'll be done quickly."

###### 

The younger sister clearly showed signs of being apprehensive and what's more is that she wasn't solitary with her sentiment of apprehensiveness, as the same emotion slowly but surely started to plague her older sister too. Daunted by the sheer vulgarity of the impending edifice, Dia equipped her flashlight and began to approach the establishment while the other sibling closely followed her. They entered the foyer, which had an overall deserted appearance, much like every other room that was visible from there. The already strong presence of smuttiness was further reinforced by the desolate condition the office bore: tipped over chairs, kaput desks, glass shards scattered across the floor and even some of the septa being piecemeal retaken by the region's fauna.

###### 

#### 

Dialog 3

Ruby: "This place makes me feel weird Onee-chan...... Can't we just go back?"

Dia: "I'm starting to get my own doubts too, but we can't disappoint our father. I remember how important this is to him, as I've rarely seen him talk in such an extremely serious tone to me. All we have to do is reach the central office, grab a few sheets and take our leave. You think you can hold out until then?"

Ruby: "I'll...... I'll do my Rubesty!" ( _Performs the aforementioned gesture_ )

Dia ( _Smiles_ ): "Just stay behind me and you'll be fine"

###### 

The once overflowing amount of enthusiasm had started to decrease in both of them at different intervals respectively. Moments like these are a prime example of Dia attempting to be as reticent as possible as to not appear frightened and thus not make her sibling feel unnecessarily anxious about the whole situation. Ruby tried her best to control herself as well, as she doesn't want to be knows as " _The Shy One_ " forever either. 

They continued to roam through the hallways, which gradually became darker the deeper they went inside, as the frequency of windows steadily diminished. It seemed as if the compartments in the back were built into the hill, explaining the absence of light. At this point they were only accompanied by their footsteps, which were emitted by the wooden floor, and the faint noise of the torch's light, as the sounds of wind and wildlife faded away a few rooms prior. 

Eventually they stumbled across a room which immediately caught their attention as it was the only one so far that had a closed door.  
There was a sign next to it:

B021  
Kyou Matsumoto Ph.D  
CEO  


"This is it!" was their mutual thought in this moment as it seemed like the couple's odyssey had lastly come to a close. Dia, who had mentally prepared herself for the worst, warily opened the door and illuminated the sphere, from left to right, bit by bit, which also caused her heart rate to ramp up. The vicinity, due to it's sordid and dilapidated nature, started to wear down on the senior as well now, who tried her best to cover it up, as if radiating emotions were a serious crime. Ruby on the other hand was less tense than her counterpart for the first time, but only because she was **not** the one tasked with leading the charge.

The office, to the duo's relief, was no different from any of the other ones and gleamed of vacancy; too much vacancy it fact as their key item, the documents, were absent. "It can't be missing, can it?" They checked everything: The main desk, every drawer, all of the cupboards and every single filling cabinet. Nothing. Gloominess filled the milieu as it became perfectly clear that they had to continue the quest, despite already being scared by the unfamiliar environment and the lack of intel about their objective. 

They turned around disappointedly and wondered what their next destination would be. The urge to call quits was strong, but the determination to aid their father was just scarcely able to uphold their alacrity. While strutting down a hall way, the unsound floor below Dia **fractured spontaneously.**

###### 

_"ONEE-CHAN!"_

Ruby acted faster than grease lightning and managed to grab her wrist.  
The elder sister was hanging down the harshly created hole, while her novice was the only restraint between her and the unknown abyss.

_"DON'T LET GO, DON'T LET GO, DON'T LET GO DON'T LET GO, DON'T LET GO, DON'T LET GOOO!"_

_"I'm not gonna! But...... **UH!** You're........ too........ heavy!"_

This volatile situation came to a rapid end as the lumber underneath Ruby **broke as well.**  
What followed was an ensemble of screaming (Dia), shrieking (Ruby) and desperate arm movements (Both), that only stopped after the racket, caused by the impact with the aqua, had canceled their previous acts. The muffled noise of bubbles escorted them while they were receding through the translucent fluid. It didn't take them long to regain control over their bodies and to swim back to the top. The duo immediately caught their breaths and scanned the locality. The girls had apparently fallen 9 metres and landed in this pool of mellow water, which wasn't unfavourable as the extreme summer heat had kept it from being frigid. They spotted the edge and instantaneously moved over to it as to ascertain their topical status.

There was a clear disparity between them as the magenta haired girl was about to reach **stage 2 of grief,** which would usually be **anger** , but it her case, the frustration would be expressed through **tears.** Dia on the other hand embraced the core principles of resilience immediately as she knew exactly what needed to be done in extreme moments like these. Her once forsaken eagerness has returned, as she was now driven by the will to protect her sister alongside her still not wanting to let their old man down.

###### 

#### 

Dialog 4

Ruby ( _About to cry_ ): Onee-chan, I'm sorry........ but the fall....... the water........ the darkness.... I can't anymore... (Cries)

Dia: "Listen, I know what you're thinking, I know how you are feeling but remember this: I swear to **God** that as long as I am here, I'm gonna get you through this; don't ever forget that. Just stay close to me and only do what I tell you to do. Just try to get yourself together. I know it's really hard because **_old habits die hard_** , but just try, okay?"

###### 

She managed to calm her younger sister by proclaiming that she'll basically be her guardian until death, which is not far fetched, as family is, and always will be, her number 1 priority. They were currently standing on concrete ground, 9 metres below the ground floor from which they descended a few moments prior. Due to them coming in contact with water, the flashlight broke promptly together with Ruby's phone, but not Dia's, as it turned out to be waterproof. Using it to call for help was not an option as they were so deep inside the mountain at this point, that no signal from any radio tower would be severe enough to attain them. There was only one corridor leading away from this room, which was a fairly dark path irregularly illuminated by a few weak lamps on its ceiling. The fact that even a little bit of electricity was available, seemed queer to them as there shouldn't be any, according to their Dad.

It was a lengthy and tedious trail, as the only things present were the dull concrete floor and the brick walls alongside the semi-kaput lights. It was so stale that one could probably use it as a substitute for dreariness itself. They followed the trail until they made contact with a set of stairs, which, to their displeasure, only went one way: further down. There was also a sign on the wall next to the stairway of which only the upper part was still intact:

[](https://imgur.com/WFIFuyl)

This didn't assist them much, as their current storey was unfortunately either missing or intentionally not mentioned and just conceiving about the latter made them feel uncomfortable. The duo carefully stepped down into the profoundness the stoop bore, while their puffs of breaths and the noise of the flickering lamps tainted the atmosphere. The air gradually became heavier with the decline in height, which would have usually intimidated them, but was easily resisted due to their earlier experience of dropping, that resulted in them becoming immune to the presence of minor snags.

As they were about to reach the bottom of the stairs, they remarked that there was a slight noise in the distance, that slowly got louder as they were about to reach the end of the staircase. This new hallway had the same features as the previous ones, but differentiated itself by having doors: four in total, two on each side. There was a silhouette of someone or something, crouched on the ground, appearing to move its topmost part up and down in moderate intervals. As they drew nearer, it became clear to them that the faint sound they've been hearing was in fact the sound of gobbling and eventually they were also able to make out what was taking place in front of them: A person with a decayed attire was feeding on the cadaver of a fallen man.

Ruby turned around immediately, followed by her vomiting at the side of the passage. Dia would have done the same thing, but her resilience restrained her. She walked over, instructed her not to look and to just silently trace her. The black haired girl deactivated her torch and proceeded to stride past the preoccupied figure. Her heart rate was upper than mount Everest and every single step made it come closer to outer space, which continued until her heart beat disappeared entirely after she had noisily stepped on a portion of glass. She froze entirely as if her body forgot how to use basic motor functions.

The blood overflown creature rapidly turned, looked at her as if it had identified its next pray and jumped at her while emitting vulgar screams, thus pinning her to the wall. The howls filled her ears while she was just barely managing to hold back the aggressor but lacked the vigor to fully evade the situation. Ruby had meanwhile transformed into an inflexible brick; one that had collapsed only a few feet away from her tempestuous partner. She was mumbling to herself, entirely ignoring what was taking place in her surroundings.

###### 

Dia: "RUBY! I NEED YOU TO GET IT OFF ME!......... DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?! RUBY! OH, COME ON! WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO HUH? RETURN HOME WITH A DEAD SISTER WHO DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SHY IN THE MOMENT WHERE YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER?!"

It seemed like somebody had flipped a switch inside of her, because she instantaneously regained her senses.

Ruby: "No......................No...............No.......No....No..No, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!"

She swiftly grabbed an unbridled brick, got up and stroke the degenerate's visage with all her strength; just enough to make it totter away helter-skelterly.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, NOW GIMME THAT!" The still ever so energetic Dia seized the tile off of her and was disposed to dispose the threat. She smote the cannibal's shank, making it collapse and proceeded to perennially smash its head, aided by Ruby who kicked its guts in the meantime, resulting in a display of alternating kicks and smashes. The performance came to an end after the senior had applied a final concentrated blow to its apex, turning it into a mixture of skull fragments, ruddy precipitation and fungus meat, which scattered across the locus.

Dia _(While backing off):_ "AW, disgusting!" _(Looks over to Ruby while caching her breath)_ "You did great."

Ruby _(Semi-Stunned):_ "Thanks, Onee-chan. Can we wait a for a bit? I... just need a moment....."

###### 

The duo had won their first battle, but what they didn't know is that this was solely the _**end**_ of the **_beginning._**

###### End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one hell of a ride if I do say so myself. Chapter 2 is finally done, after 4 days of writing. I don't have to much to say about this as I said most of the things in the previous notes. All I can say is that I've decided to use zombies as the enemies simply because I thought I can write better than about any of the other possible enemies. For the future I can only say that it is gonna continue to be intense, especially on the physical and mental levels of the characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you think.  
> It might take me a while for chapter 3, as I'll be busy in the next couple of weeks but I will certainly try my best!


End file.
